The goal of the Clinical Research Faculty Development Activity is to develop the research potential of clinical investigators. The specific aims of this activity are to l) provide opportunities for updating technical expertise and knowledge in clinical research methods; 2) facilitate the interaction between basic and clinical investigators in the campus, and 3) facilitate the interaction between clinical investigators of the Medical Sciences Campus and those of other institutions. Three major components comprise this activity: l) The Clinical Research Workshops Program will coordinate a series of clinical research workshops and seminars by local and external faculty; 2) the Clinical Research Faculty Training Program will provide opportunities for training of local clinical research faculty in other research institutions, and 3) the Visiting Faculty Program will coordinate visits by established- clinical researchers for longer periods of time to serve as collaborators and consultants in specific clinical research areas or projects.